


Your Sexy Friend Gives You Your First Blowjob

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: FDom [3]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Adults, Blowjob Virgin, Cover My Face!, Cum On My Face, Cumshot, F/M, Facial, Gentle Fdom, Nervous Guy - Freeform, Oral, Sucking Sounds, Virgin M, blowjob, friends - Freeform, gwa, on knees, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: Your friend finds out you never had a blowjob and convinces you to let her give you your first blowjob experience.
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: FDom [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070372
Kudos: 2





	Your Sexy Friend Gives You Your First Blowjob

**Author's Note:**

> Any changes/improvements to the script are welcome.
> 
> 18+ content. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.

So... I kinda wanted to talk to you about something...

You remember yesterday when I was at your house around the same time and you left because you had a call?

Yeah... so when you were talking on the phone in the other room, I took that little opportunity and... I looked at your computer.

I know I know, I shouldn't...

But anyways, I found some of your wordpad notes on it where... you write about how you've never had a blowjob before...

And then, I also looked into your browser history...

[Pause]

I know, I'm sorry... 

I was just really curious why you always jump the way you do whenever I put my hands on your keybaord and mouse and why you'd always rather just do something for me on the pc instead of letting me do it myself..

Now I know why...

You were scared that if I typed something in the search box, google would show me what you searched for earlier...

You were scared I would see all that porn you were searching for...

"POV Blowjob", "Blowjob JOI", "First time blowjob", and stuff like that...

[Pause]

Look, you don't need to be embarassed. I'm not bringing this up to you to make fun of you, at all.

I'm bringing this up to you because... I think I can help you.

I mean what are friends for afterall, right?

What do I mean by helping you? I can give you a blowjob.

[Chuckle] No, I'm not joking.

I'm very serious. Look at my face.

[Pause]

You don't want me to? Are you sure?

Or are you just saying that because you're nervous?

Look, it's okay if you're nervous, you never done it before.

I can help you relax doe, if you just give me a chance.

[Chuckle] Come on, I know you *really* want this to happen. You always did.

Don't say no now and regret it later. 

You know you will. Just look at my lips.

Mmm you know you want them wrapped around your cock.

You know what? You stay where you are, and I'm just gonna get on my knees and crawl over to you...

Oh yes I am...

[Giggle] Stop, where are you going, come back...

Come on, atleast try it. If you feel too uncomfortable, we can stop at any moment.

Deal?

If you don't like it, I'll stop immidiately, and we'll never talk about it. Okay?

Okay, pull your pants down for me then.

That's it, all the way down. Your underwear too.

Mmm there... perfect.

Now... stand up for me.

[Short pause]

Hmm, this is a really, really nice cock, you know?

And it never had any mouth on it before?

What a shame...

This thing looks totally delicious...

I know so many girls would love to taste it...

Mmm speaking of tasting your cock...

[Puts mouth on cock, and then mouth pop sound as she takes it out]

How was that?

Want me to do it again?

[Do it again]

[Chuckle] I like how you react when I do that...

[Do it again]

Mmm I wonder what if I just...

[Sucking sounds, blowjob for a couple seconds]

[Mouth pop sound, she takes it out]

[Moan] That was really good right there, wasn't it...

See? I told you you would like it...

Never say no to something before you try it...

Cause otherwise, you might be missing out on something like this...

[Sucking sounds, blowjob for a little bit]

[Mouth pop sound]

[Moan] I wanna put my mouth on these balls too... you don't mind, right?

I'll lick and suck them for a little bit, while stroking your cock with my hand.

[Sucking/licking balls for a little bit, with moaning]

Oh yea, you just want me to keep going, don't you?

This feels so good...

[Continue sucking/licking balls for a little bit, with moaning]

Ah, I could toy with you like this for awhile, but I *really* want you to just bust a nut all over my pretty face already...

Do you want to? Do you want to cum on my face?

Yeah? You're gonna be a good friend and paint my beautiful face with all that sticky white semen?

Lemme get you there baby...

[Intense sucking sounds with moaning for awhile]

That's it, just let me milk that cock with my mouth...

[Continue sucking]

You're gonna give me that big load, aren't you?

[Continue sucking]

I need it all over my face, all over it. I need you to cover me with your cum.

[Continue sucking]

Just let go, explode for me.

[Continue sucking]

Bust a big, fat nut all over me.

[Continue sucking]

Come on baby, give it to me.

[Cotinue sucking for awhile again now, without talking]

[Mouth pop sound]

You're gonna cum for me? Yeah?

Do it baby, do it!

Just shoot all over me!

Give me every last drop, come on!

I want it! I want i-

[He cums, moan or sigh of relief as she receives the cumshot, enjoying it]

Mmm yes baby, give me everything... give me every single drop...

I need it all...

Mmm so good, sso much...

Fuck... that's what I'm talking about...

This is exactly what I wanted, for such a long time...

Mmm...

Oh yea, I wanted to feel your cum all over my face for quite awhile now...

And you know what? I *definitely* want to do this again for you.

I'm sure you will let me, right? Now that you know how it feels like...

[Chuckle]

Give your cock back to me, let me make sure I get every tiny drop you have for me...

[Gentle sucking sounds for a few seconds]

[Mouth pop sound]

Mmm fucking delicious...

[Giggle]


End file.
